CanadaxReader: You Okay?
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You're waiting for the person across the road from you to turn when out of no where, a car comes and crashes into them.


I drummed my fingers lazily on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. It finally changed and the car across the street turned their blinker on. Their old red Ford pulled forward and out of nowhere a bright, mustard yellow car driving way too fast crashed into the Ford's bumper. My eyes widened as I watched the car drive off, not even stopping to see if the other driver was alright. I pulled forward quickly and parked, watching as people came out of the few surrounding stores.

"Please, move out of the way. I'm a nurse," I said, pushing people aside to try and get to the driver's side of the car. I got to the vehicle and opened the door quickly. Despite the situation, my eyes widened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The man sitting in the driver's seat was tall, I could tell even as he was sitting. He had a kind, roundish face with a pair of glasses sitting crookedly on his nose. His eyes were a mesmerizing mix of sky blue and evening purple. He had long, wavy blonde hair that had a single curl bobbing in front of his face.

"A-are you alright?" I asked worriedly, trying to ignore how cute the guy was and focus on the situation. The guy looked at me and blinked several times before nodding slowly.

"Uh y-yea," he stammered, straightening the glasses on his nose. "Um… you c-can s-see me?" I tilted my head and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, of course I can see you. Now, let me see your wrist," I said, reaching for his arm. "Did you hit your head or anything?" I asked, checking his pulse. It was normal.

"N-no. I'm not injured, p-please tell them not to call an a-ambulance," he said softly, his bright eyes pleading. I looked at him concernedly for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," I replied, smiling gently. I turned to look over my shoulder at the many people who already had cell phones out. "Tell them not to bring the ambulance. He's refused transport. He's perfectly healthy," I called, making most of them look at me. I turned back to the man and saw he tears falling silently from his eyes. "Hey! Everything's alright," I said, reaching up to wipe his cheeks. He jumped and reached up to touch his face.

"Just shock, is all," he mumbled, wiping the rest of the tears off his eyes. "I'm M-Matthew, by the way," he said, glancing back at me. I grinned and held out my hand.

"_. It's nice to meet you," I said. He gave a small smile and nodded. I went to say something but the sirens cut me off. Matthew's bluish violet eyes went wide and I laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's just the police." He took a few deep breathes and nodded.

"S-sorry," he muttered, looking down at his hands. I giggled softly and resisted the urge to cup his cheek.

"It's alright. I don't like the hospital much either," I said, deciding to take his hand and squeeze gently. He looked up, mouth slightly parted until he smiled and squeezed my hand back. The police arrived and question the lot of us that had seen it. He asked Matthew several times if he was sure he didn't need an ambulance. Once he finally got all the information he needed, he thanked us and told us all we could go.

"T-thank you," Matthew whispered. I smiled and held back a blush. Now that the imminent danger was out of the way…

"You're welcome," I replied almost just as quiet, "so… um…" I trailed off before grabbing a pen sitting in his cup holder. "Here," I said, scrawling my number quickly on his arm. "Call me if you need anything, mkay?" He looked at me stunned for a moment before nodding slowly. I gave a shaky smile and ran back to my car. "See ya! Be careful!" Matthew waved and looked down at his arm.

"Whoa," he breathed, letting a wide smile grace his lips.

"Mattie! Bro!" The Canadian looked up and saw his twin brother jogging towards him. "Dude are you okay?!" Alfred's sky blue eyes were wide with fright and worry for his brother. Matthew nodded and took another deep breath.

"Yea Al, I'm okay," he replied, watching his brother come up to the open car door. Alfred looked his twin up and down and narrowed his eyes and the ink on his arm. "The girl who helped me wrote it down," Matthew said, blushing furiously. Alfred grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Well! Are you gonna call her?" Alfred asked excited. Matthew glanced at his brother before nodding. The American whooped and tackled his brother. "Go for it bro!" Matthew smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on! Call her," he urged. Matthew tried to protest, but Alfred took out his own phone, dialed the number and held it up to his twin's ear.

"Hello?" Matthew swallowed and grinned despite himself. "H-hey. _?" he asked, trying not to laugh from the giddiness building in his chest. "Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you were busy? Do you want to hang out?" he asked, biting his lip as he waited for her reply. He broke out into a broad grin, making Alfred fist pump and cheer silently. "Alright then, I'll meet you there." He closed the phone and laughed at his brother.

"She said yes?!" the blue eyed man asked eagerly. Matthew nodded his head, his already bright eyes sparkling with excitement. "Then get goin'!" Alfred said. Matthew chuckled and shut the truck door. "Oh, and make sure to ask if she has a sister or close bestie. Matthew rolled his eyes and started the car.

"See you later Al!" Alfred waved, watching his twin brother drive to get the attention he finally deserved.


End file.
